nesariafandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Elves
Dark Elves Dark Elves were a species of Elfkin hominid that died out in approximately 300BC. They were generally both physically and mentally more capable than Humans and other Elves, and they could successfully breed with Elves (but no other hominids). Some scholars believe that they originate from the Dreadlands. The name "Dark Elf" is derivative of their indulgent, brutal and almost psychopathic nature and is not related to their physical appearance, unlike with the Black Elves, who are so called because they are literally black. The Dark Elves called themselves the Eshaavu (singular Eshaava). Linguists differ over the exact etymology of this term but the favoured theory is that it means "Wing-Elf", derived from Esha ("wing") and Iaava ("Elf"). Revisionist historians proposing a more favourable view of the Dark Elves typically refer to them by the name of Winged Elves for this reason. Dark Elves had a strange appearance, a little like a cross between an Elf and a Lesser Demon, which strengthens the case for their origin being the Dreadlands. Their most obvious trait was their pale purple skin and tall height, and they possessed the pointed ears and slanted eyes typical of the Elfkin. They also possessed fairly long black claw-like nails, two black horns, a partially prehensile tail and leathery dark grey to black wings, which were not large enough to allow for sustained flight but did allow for gliding. Running along their spine from the nape to the tip of the tail was a black, lustrous shell made of segmented plates, likely made of the same material as the horns, which was likely either keratin or chitin. The sclerae of their eyes were black, and the irides were purple. Dark Elves were also hermaphrodites, which - like with the Vampires - increased the rate of reproduction but did pose problems to the family unit and to the coherence of society as there were no gender roles. Dark Elves stood significantly taller than Humans and even taller than Elves. Although records are unclear, their average height is estimated at 6 feet and 3-5 inches. Dark Elves were far more intelligent than Humans, having an estimated average IQ of 140. They also experienced emotions far more strongly, which forced them to place severe restrictions on themselves in order to not be overpowered by their baser natures. A great deal of Dark Elves did not bother with such restrictions, which led to them developing an intensely negative reputation. Dark Elves also had a significantly longer lifespan than Humans, having an average life expectancy of approximately 180 years, and the oldest known Dark Elf lived to 250. They reached physical maturity at about age 30 and visibly barely aged at all after reaching this stage. The gestation period of their children was also longer, with fetuses staying in the womb for 14 months. Dark Elves possessed magic, however there was a significant imbalance in magical ability, and a Dark Elf's social status was typically defined by their magical ability. Some Dark Elves could not use magic at all whereas others were immensely powerful. Dark Elves could draw power from chaos, which led many rogue Dark Elves to go on rampages through Human and Elvish territory, causing chaos wherever they went in order to gain more power. This led to Dark Elves being almost unanimously hated, except in Osdarth where Kashita managed to create a religion based on her chaotic ways. It is unknown how far the exploits of Dark Elves extended outside of their home in modern-day Draconia, however it is generally accepted that Dark Elves inspired demonic figures in most religions and created the classic image of the horned winged demon. They also created the idea present in the religions and mythologies of all Imperial people that hermaphroditism is closely associated with demons and other evil creatures, one of the reasons for the hatred of Vampires that eventually led to their extinction. In approximately 300BC, the Dragons grew tired of the constant damage the Dark Elves were causing and annihilated the entire species with fire. The nearby Humans and Elves in Draconia and Avamoria (and the Orcs in Drazak) were thankful and gave generous gifts in return for their service. This act expanded the influence of the Dragons and helped them become the dominant force in the southern reaches until the arrival of Emperor Athdus III.